30 Day OTP Challenge: Davekat
by StarCorpse6
Summary: So when I'm bored I write fanfictions. This particular story is basically saying "Yeah, I can still move and I have not had my arms chopped off yet." So welcome to the life of my beautiful gay babies, Karkat and Dave. Also, welcome to the world of Starcorpse- Where all the plot logic goes.
1. Day One: Holding Hands

**Okay, I just got done reading stuff, it's two am and I'm watching SuperFruit. I'm gonna dance to Bad Apple after this because WHY THE HELL NOT. So I'm bored and don't have any ideas for Riotstuck at the moment (I'm in the middle of the next chapter though!) so I guess my last resort is the 30 Day OTP Challenge! DAVEKAT, MY GAY BABIES! Halfway in the writing this, I actually cringed at how unrealistic it sounded, but I went with the flow I guess... God, I suck at plot.**

* * *

><p>Your name is Dave Strider and going to your step-sister's engagement party started out thirty percent fun, seventy percent torture, then the number flipped. Maybe the fact that the person that you had a very uncool crush on during high school talked to you and convinced you to let him move in with you was a part of that seventy percent.<p>

You had just got done talking to one of the soon-to-be wives, Kanaya, and then a a familiar face popped up. "Hey Dave." he said. You turned around and saw your old high school crush, Mr. Karkat Vantas. _Fuck. _"Oh, 'sup Vant-ass?" _What the fuck?! _"_Ha ha_. Punny as ever, Strider." _Oh thank fucking god._ "So... What're you doin' here?" You asked awkwardly, cringing really painfully on the inside. "Um... Kanaya is kind of my closest friend? Why wouldn't I be here?"

_Shit, this is like playing a video game where if you say the wrong thing then the character just says something to make you feel stupid. _"Oh, yeah, yeah. Sorry, I'm just a bit... I, uh- I'm pretty fucked up at the moment to put it simply." You do believe you can get away with that since that is at least the truth in context. "Well then. That's nice to know." Karkat rolled his eyes after making his second sarcastic remark of the night. "So... how's college going for ya?" You asked as we sat down at the nearest table.

"Oh, I kind of... dropped out. I'm in culinary school now, though, so I guess all is well." The man that you felt you practically towered over sighed and looked away for a few seconds before his eyes going back to your face. "That's cool man, at least you get to do something you like." Karkat had always had an amazing skill in cooking and you envied him for it. You, unfortunately, are older than him and have already graduated from college and now spend your days either sitting your lazy ass down playing video games, going to cons with your brother or in a coffee shop. That shit was torture with the entire hardcore side of the Harry Potter fandom asking for butterbeer when that is not even even on the fucking menu.

Karkat smiled._ Oh no, high school feelings, get the fuck out. _You decided to get up and get some wine for the both of you. What else could be better than getting tipsy and having an excuse for being a weirdo? Sounds like a plan to you!

A while later, Karkat had stopped drinking wine before you because he doesn't have a high tolerance for alcohol like you do. Ah, having excuses.

"Hey, Dave... so... I had a question that I was planning on asking you, say, I ran into you here." Karkat said, twiddling his thumbs.

"Mkay. Lay it on me, Karkles." You reply, taking another sip of wine and still being classy as fuck. "Well, I was wondering if you've had enough space in your apartment for me to move in? You are actually the last person I'd come to for something like this since you were my best bro in high school, but I guess you are my only option left." You stayed silent, just staring at the brunette through your shades. There was no wall in hell he actually asked you that. Was there a way? What has Jane put in her brownies? Were you tripping? You didn't know.

Karkat sighed. "I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have asked I-" "No, no, I'm just wondering... why do you need an apartment?" He huffed in annoyance. "Well, Gamzee decided it would be fun to spend our fucking rent money on getting stoned. Like, really! Remember kids, don't do fucking drugs. You'll end up being kicked onto the streets by your landlord!" He threw his hands in the air dramatically and mumbled some more curses directed at Gamzee. "Ah, well... maybe if you could help pay rent, yeah, then that'd be great! Dirk just moved out with Jake so I guess I'll need some more help and shit." You replied without a second thought.

How the fuck did your conversation turn into that? The world will never know, said the Tootsie Roll Pop owl.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, Karkat was all settled in to your apartment. Of couse, it seemed almost unrealistic for it to have been happening. Oh chocolate wine, why does it do such things to you? He insisted on walking through the park that afternoon since he used to do it every day before having the whole rent issues thing happened, then he'd have to work all day and then go straight home to sleep.<p>

"I would've never thought you were one to enjoy walks, Strider." Karkat commented while you walked past some flower beds. "Yeah, well, I was and still am a photographer if you didn't remember, so I do enjoy the flora and fauna of the world. It's part of my lifestyle and makes up my hipster witchcraft." You used that last line ironically since Karkat had once said it, making him chuckle lightly. "Shut up, you idiot." He said jokingly. You looked down at your hands... He's just walking so fucking close to you and your hand._ Grab his hand. Just do it. Stop being a fucking wuss right now, goddammit! _And...

Awkward brush against the hand is awkward.

Karkat looked up to you with an eyebrow raised. "What?" You ask innocently. "Um... nothing."

_Try. To. Stop. Being. A. Fucking. WUSS._

Another graze on his hand and you are totally losing your cool. Like, what the fuck, Strider? You are DAVE MOTHERFUCKING STRIDER. YOU CAN DO THIS.

"Are you trying to hold my hand?" Karkat finally questioned. "It's cold out here." You shrug. He groaned and complied.

_Hell fucking yes._

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry I can't... I just... fail. so hard.<strong>


	2. Day Two: Cuddling Somewhere

**Okay, I got a sixty percent on a test today and I'm not bein' smart. Time to be smart. CALIBORN HAS APPROVED OF THIS, AND I SHALL CONTINUE TO GIVE THE WEIRD SKULL KID WHATEVER HE SO WISHES. I like the taste Caliborn has with his shipping, yo. (Thanks for the review and favorite tho, Davekat 4lyfe!) This might be short because it is eleven o'clock and what else do I right for Dave trying to cuddle with Karkitty? ;3**

* * *

><p><em>Day Two - Cuddling Somewhere<em>

Something Karkat didn't tell you about him before he moved in was that he never felt comfortable just sleeping on his own. He and Gamzee used to always cuddle "in the most platonic of ways, you sick motherfucker." and for the past week he had only gotten two hours of sleep every night. You found it odd, yet very tempting for you. Crush plus snuggles equals you finally being able to die happy.

Karkat sat in front of the TV at one am when you came back from the liquor store. "Karkles, shouldn't you be in bed right now?" You inquired whilst pouring yourself a very well-deserved glass of wine. "Well, yes, but I can't sleep. I thought I already told you this, idiot." he replied with a slight shiver since it was cold in your living room. The heating didn't work for some reason and it was winter, for Pete's sake! "But I guess since you're the _amazing_ Dave Stride-fuck, you couldn't care less." His eyes flickered from your face and back to the TV where _Dirty Dancing_ was turned on. "Do you need somethin' to drink?" You suggest, to which he shakes his head. "How about... hot chocolate, then?" Karkat's reaction was instantaneous and he quickly nodded his head up and down.

You could stand _Dirty Dancing_, but it didn't mean you liked it. At least he didn't have his _Notebook_ bullshit up on replay. This could make a splendid time to seize the moment. _Cuddle times for the Strides._ Okay, you must admit, that sounded terrible.

You sat next to him and gave him his boiling chocolate. You could swear he was about to turn around and yell, but instead he just shrugged it off. Oh, you were so going in for the kill... Well, whenever this movie got to a romantic scene or whatnot.

You were about to start an awesome cuddle-time feelings jam session when he wriggled away and got up. "M'kay, I think I'll be going to bed now. 'Night fuck face." He went straight to his room and you cursed under your breath. "God dammit." How were you going to be able to curl up with that adorable, short, ball of angry fluff?

* * *

><p>"DAVE! I'm back from- Whoa, what the FUCK?"<p>

You were sitting on the couch, a blanket wrapped around yourself and two cups of hot chocolate in front of you. It was somewhere around midnight and Karkat had gone out because Gamzee found some things of his in his extra boxes in a closet. While he was gone, you decided to pull out _Titanic_, bring out a blanket and make a nice, warm drink to surprise your 'friend'. Quotations around friend because ya' really wanna be able to bang him and have sloppy makeouts because he'd be your boyfriend/fucking adorable romantic partner and shit.

You patted the seat next to you. "Come on, don't be shy." You took off your shades. He should know that you mean real fucking business now because he is one of the few people to know your eye color. He sat down and you threw part on the blanket around him. He rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink. "Care to explain what the fuck this is?" He asked. "Welp, what can I say? I felt kinda guilty since you couldn't sleep. You told me that you liked to watch movies and cuddle so you could fall asleep, and then I created this. You gonna ask more questions or can we watch _Titanic?_"

You wrapped an arm around him and he awkwardly nuzzled towards you. You hoped that it wasn't too weird, and looked down at Karkat's face. He was smiling, alright, enjoying looking at that fucking boat in the opening scene. Now this...

This was a fucking success.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I'm sorry for sucking.I hope this made you smile and giggle because... I dun know, I just enjoy making people smile.<br>I watched Titanic before making this, so... yeah, haha. I still don't know how she got into Titanic heaven without being one of the people who actually died _on_ the Titanic.**


End file.
